


therapy

by futaloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Smut, chaevi, innocent chaewon, this idea came to life bc i always have vivi horsecock on my mind, vivi horsecock believer, wonvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona
Summary: chaewon just wants to sing better and vivi is her helpful, caring unnie.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	therapy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if you're reading this then that means you're also a big believer in vivi big cock and I congratulate you for having big brains! This au was actually co-written with my prima, but she doesn't have an ao3 account yet so here's your appreciation post uwu you're also a great bestfriend in general and I'm glad you're my prima hehe :D 
> 
> well, hope you enjoy our story! also we meet every Tuesday to discuss vivi horsecock, hope to see you all at our next meeting gg

Singing is really hard, especially when you're a rapper. Chaewon had been into singing more these past few weeks and even managed to secure some lines in the new comeback song, but she overdid it this time. Everyone was always telling her to be careful, but she got carried away and sang until her throat was left sore. 

It was probably the worst sore throat she'd ever had as it hurt even when she took small breaths. Chaewon tried any kind of remedy to feel better, from cough syrup to hot tea, and even those disgusting ginger candies, but nothing seemed to work. 

Vivi unnie was by her side the whole time supplying her with what might help, fussing her to take the medicine, and showering her with kisses when she obeyed like a good girl. However, Vivi came to her with different intentions that day.

"Do you feel any better?" The older girl asked, taking a seat on the edge of Chae's bed. Chaewon, of course, pouted and shook her head. She wouldn't lie to her unnie after all the help she'd been giving her, "No." 

If anyone else was in the room, they would've noticed the shift in Vivi's gaze towards the small blonde, which she tried to mask with the same sweet smile she always had. "I have a special medicine that I think might help." 

Chae didn't know what that meant and was confused by how determined her unnie looked. Why didn't she give her that medicine earlier instead of those nasty pills if she thinks this one will work better? She got even more confused when Vivi asked her to get out of bed and kneel on the floor, "Am I going to pray or something?" 

Vivi smiled at how Chaewon still managed to joke, thinking she'd probably wish she had once she was done with her, and began to unzip her pants. Chae was a smart girl, but there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her unnie and to get better, so she just stared as Vivi pulled out her shaft, "Why are you showing me it, unnie?" 

"This is what will make your medicine, Chae. Why don't you give it a kiss?" The younger girl had a skeptical look on her face as she kissed it nice and tender. Pressing against it like a puppy does to their owner's legs, she giggled when it twitched against her lips. That's when she noticed the little liquid slightly spilling from the tip and it hit her, that was the medicine, and she wouldn't let it go to waste!

Chaewon slipped her tongue out and lapped at Vivi's tip, causing her unnie to let out weird noise, like a whimper, but she was too busy on getting the medicine to focus on that. She finally wrapped her lips around Vivi's cock, determined to not let a drop of the medicine go to waste because she wanted to get better as fast as she could. 

Eventually, Vivi was throwing her head back from Chaewon's out-of-beat sucking, she grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled the blonde away, "If you want a good dose of medicine, then I have to give it to you the right way, Chae.” 

Chaewon nodded with a mouth full of cock, not sure what to expect, until Vivi started thrusting deeply into her mouth making her gargle and whine. She stayed still though, letting her pretty mouth stay wide open as Vivi kept moving. 

The older of the two said things about how Chae’s mouth was the perfect cocksleeve as it was tight, wet, and probably better than any pussy she’d ever had, but Chaewon didn’t understand what any of that really meant. Her jaw started to hurt a little bit as her unnie's thrusts got more intense and were making her choke more than before. She was starting to feel a hurting, burning sensation deep in her throat and wondered if she was supposed to be in this much pain when Vivi interrupted her thoughts.

"You know, Chae.." Vivi said with a mischievous voice, "..I know another thing that will help! You're going to have to trust me, okay? This will hurt a little, but it's a massage that will ease your throat for better singing." Chaewon looked up at her unnie and blinked her big, cute eyes a couple of times to signal that she understood. She would always trust her unnie.

Vivi bit her lip as she un-balled her fists that had tightly held onto the young naive girl's hair. She watched as Chaewon's pretty soft mouth was full of her huge member, and trailed her hands down to her neck and started to bring them closer together. Chae looked so innocent as she looked up and made a noise through her stuffed mouth as to ask why Vivi's hand was now wrapped around her small neck.

"Shh, trust me, remember?" Vivi said with a wink and a reassuring smile, to not frighten or confuse the younger any more. Chaewon tried smiling, and was about to hum in response to say she understood, but her unnie didn't give her a chance. Vivi was already tightening her grip around the neck, and angling Chae's head higher up so she'd be able to get deeper in there. She had to have more of her warm wet mouth!

Now the angle was perfect, as Vivi felt the last couple of inches sink further into Chae's throat. She closed the rest of the space between her fingers on the neck and started to strangle Chae harder as she thrusted her hips faster. Hearing Chaewon gag more from the choking was turning her on more than she'd like to admit. Chae, however, was having a difficult time. She was trying to not cough, or grunt since it was hard enough with the throat massage being more excruciating than she had hoped for. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly, continuing to be obedient and waited for the medicine to come out.

“Fuck, it’s coming, Chae. Just keep being a good girl. Keep your mouth wide open and say ahh." Chaewon did as she was told, keeping her mouth open as Vivi pulled out slightly. She let go of her neck and began jerking herself off, and finally the medicine came out. Shooting straight out of Vivi’s cock and everywhere else. Chaewon’s cute flustered cheeks, her hair, and most importantly, her tongue. 

It tasted kind of weird, the medicine, but she trusted vivi unnie, so she happily wiped her cheeks off with her fingers and stuffed them into her mouth too, more medicine. 

Vivi then lifted her up and pulled her back onto the bed, showering her with kisses once more. “You’re really brave for withstanding all of that to take the medicine, baby." Chaewon nodded proudly and laid her head to rest on her unnie's chest while the medicine worked its magic.

Needless to say, the medicine did work and Chaewon's throat felt better the next day! Now she knew that if she ever got a sore throat, Vivi unnie's cock and strong hands would have the perfect solution for her.

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta
> 
> thank you for reading!!  
> until next time ٩(^ᴗ^)۶♡


End file.
